La Potion magnétique
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !
1. La Potion magnétique

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: j'essaye de faire une fiction décalée (dans le bon sens !), enfin… je vous laisse lire : )

_**La Potion magnétique**_

« -Rien à dire. »

Hermione leva légèrement la tête en signe d'appréciation, ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur _charmant_ professeur de Potion, dit _Rogue le bienaimé_, ne trouvait rien à redire sur une des préparations d'un Gryffondor.

« -Excellent M. Malefoy. »

Drago leva la tête, les traits remplis d'orgueils mais les yeux quelque peu lassent. Tous étaient habitués à ce que le digne Serpentard, premier en classe de Potion et deuxième de sa promotion, reçoive les félicitations du professeur.

Aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue avait décidé de leur donner un travail particulier. Ils arrivaient à la moitié de leur dernière année, les ASPIC commençaient à se rapprocher, aussi il s'était résolu de leur demander de préparer une potion de leur choix qu'ils devaient réaliser sans leur manuel et sans qu'il ne leur donne la moindre instruction. Les étagères étaient pleines d'ustensiles en tout genre et les armoires débordées d'ingrédients, les élèves n'avaient qu'à se servir, ils avaient deux heures.

Lorsque le temps imparti fut écoulé, le professeur stoppa les élèves et passa dans les rangs afin d'examiner le travail accompli. Heureusement, la quinzaine d'élèves qui avaient à passer Potion comme ASPIC n'avait pas trop mal réussit l'épreuve, et même Ron n'eut le droit à aucune remarque négative.

« -Bien, finit par dire Rogue lorsque tous les chaudrons furent vérifiés. Les résultats sont assez satisfaisants. En temps de contrôle, il semble que… tout le monde aurait obtenu cet ASPIC. »

Des murmures émerveillés commencèrent à se faire entendre, d'une part parce que cette matière n'était pas réputée pour être la plus simple à avoir, et d'autre part parce que Rogue avait encore le visage crispé d'avoir avoué qu'il n'y avait rien à reprocher aux préparations qu'ils avaient faites, même à celles des Gryffondors.

« -Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser d'interrompre ce cours. »

Tous se retournèrent surpris vers le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait doit à l'embrasure de la porte, les mains liées.

« -Je suis en train de faire le tour des classes pour informer les Serpentards et les Gryffondors d'un changement qui, je le crois, pourrait en choquer plus d'un. »

Amusé, il regarda l'ensemble des élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-cercle, puis se retourna vers Rogue.

« -Pour être franc, vous êtes la première classe que je visite… Pardonnez-moi professeur, je suppose que vous auriez préféré que je vous avertisse d'abord et dans un endroit plus approprié, mais c'est une information importante qui mérite d'être traitée avec vitesse. »

Ces paroles laissèrent la petite assemblée, ainsi que le professeur des Potions lui-même, sur un suspense lourd dont le directeur semblait s'en divertir. Il pénétra plus dans la salle, avança et se plaça aux côtés de Rogue.

« -J'ai l'honneur de vous informer, qu'au vu de la démission du professeur McGonagall,… »

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent et Harry, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle par rapport à Ron et Hermione, assis à côté de Malefoy, désirs pervers de Rogue, leur lança un regard amer.

« -… votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Melle Harvard, deviendra votre professeur de Métamorphose. De de fait, j'ai demandé le retour immédiat d'Horace Slughorn en tant que professeur des Potions… »

Un silence pesant s'était subitement installé dans la salle de classe des cachots.

« -… Et je demande au professeur Rogue d'accepter d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Un ange maudit passa.

« -J'accepte, professeur, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant très légèrement, un vaporeux sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien, fit Dumbledore, profitant du silence interdit dans lequel les élèves se trouvaient. Par conséquent, Horace Slughorn devient directeur de Serpentard et Severus Rogue directeur de Gryffondor. »

Des exclamations d'indignation, d'incompréhension et de colère sortirent de la bouche de tous les élèves présents, aussi bien Serpentard qui voyait leur allié et directeur partir, que Gryffondor qui accueillait un ancien Serpentard comme nouveau directeur, que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui redoutaient d'avoir le terrifiant Severus Rogue comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qui compatissaient largement avec les Gryffondor.

« -C'est quoi ce délire ? cria soudainement Ron. »

Il n'avait pas parlé plus fort que le reste de la classe, seulement, lorsqu'il se leva avec force et colère, il provoqua un silence inquiet et étrange dans toute la salle. En effet, en se levant, il avait bousculé son chaudron au passage qui partit culbuter le chaudron voisin et ainsi de suite. Tous regardèrent les chaudrons roulaient un à un, touchant les autres et les emportant dans leur course. Drago Malefoy réagit soudainement lorsque le chaudron de Potter toucha le sien, et voulu le rattraper avant que sa Potion ne tombe par terre, mais il glissa sur celle d'Harry, dont la première partie était à terre et la deuxième encore dans les airs, et fit valser son chaudron au-dessus de lui. En tombant, il essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais la robe du brun ne fut pas suffisante, et ils tombèrent tous les deux, levant les yeux au plafond alors que leur deux Potions retombaient droit sur eux, la bouche grande ouverte. La salle retint son souffle, et Ron sa respiration complète, lorsque les potions redescendirent sur les deux jeunes hommes. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de refermer la bouche, le liquide mélangé glissa dans leur bouche, et ils durent avaler afin de respirer convenablement.

« -Espèce de… _teuf teuf_… crétin…_ teuf_… Weasley…_ teuf teuf teuf_… incapable…_ teuf_… »

Drago s'était relevé, un doigt accusateur pointé vers Ron tandis que sa main libre s'agrippait à la table pour ne pas qu'il retombe, ses toussotement le déstabilisant.

« -Tout va bien M. Malefoy, M. Potter ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

-Demandez cela plutôt à Weasley une fois que je lui aurai foutu mon poing dans sa…

-Je présume que tout va bien pour vous, sourit le directeur. Et M. Potter ?

-Ça va, répondit ce dernier en se relevant péniblement –Drago était tombé sur lui-.

-Très bien !

-Si je peux me permettre professeur, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'ils ont avalé, se permit Rogue qui n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste.

-Oh oui bien sûr, fit Dumbledore en quittant la salle, l'air de rien. Bonne journée à tous ! »

Rogue leva un sourcil en regardant le directeur partir, puis se dirigea vers les deux élèves, sa cape volant légèrement derrière lui.

« -Quelle était votre Potion ? leur demanda-t-il. »

Harry se retint de préciser qu'il aurait pu simplement regarder la feuille qui se trouvait juste dans sa main, sur laquelle il avait inscrit les observations des Potions faites, et se contenta de dire qu'il s'agissait de l'Amortentia.

« -La Potion Felix Felicis ! Et elle était impeccable, grogna Malefoy en fixant le roux qui s'enfonçait dans sa chaise.

-Bien, fit Rogue. Les effets des potions ne sont pas graves, il faut simplement attendre qu'ils passent… Il est bien dommage pour vous, M. Malefoy, que vous n'ayez pas avalé votre potion avant de finir à terre, cela vous aurez épargné une humiliation.

-Pardon ? s'écria Drago. »

Les Serpentards regardèrent leur professeur avec inquiétude alors que celui-ci regagnait son bureau, tandis que le restent des élèves se regardèrent avec une joyeuse surprise, redessinant leurs lèvres.

« -Je suis directeur de Gryffondor maintenant, bonne journée à tous. »

Il sourit, leur fit un signe de main pour les congédier et se plongea dans ses papiers. Pourtant, personne ne bougeant pendant plusieurs minutes : Rogue venait d'humilier un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, il n'avait fait aucune remarque à Harry Potter et leur avait même _sourit_. Rogue semblait fière d'être directeur de GRYFFONDOR !

Tel un automate, la classe se leva et sortie en silence de la salle. Les élèves qui rencontrèrent le groupe sur le passagère eurent la surprise de les voir marchant droit devant eux, sans vraiment savoir où ils se rendaient, certains se cognant contre les murs, d'autres restant le bouche ouverte…

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard eurent enfin digérer l'information – on ne sait pas encore exactement lesquels mais l'enquête reste ouverte-, la journée repris tranquillement son court.

« -Vous vous rendez compte, Rogue, directeur de Gryffondor ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Ron en se servant du jus de citrouille à la table des rouges et ors.

-Puisque c'est la centième fois au moins que tu nous le répète, oui, je crois que maintenant on s'en rend bien compte, soupira Hermione en refermant son livre sur les Runes antiques qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir.

-Est-ce qu'un ancien Serpentard peut devenir directeur d'une maison dans laquelle il n'a pas été ? interrogea Harry.

-Je pense que ce cas est exceptionnel, cela n'aurait pas de sens en vérité.

-Bravo Miss Granger, je constate que la plus brillante élève de sa promotion se trouve dans _ma_ maison, fit Rogue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. »

Il leur souhaita un bon appétit et se retourna vers eux une dernière fois pour accorder à Hermione 5points, félicitant sa logique. La brunette était parfaitement hébétée devant ce changement si brutal de comportement. Elle se tourna pour lancer un regard surpris à ses amis mais explosa finalement de rire en les voyant : Ron avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, du jus de citrouille coulant sur ses lèvres et dégoulinant de son menton, quant à Harry, il avait dû raté l'entrée de sa bouche en entendant Rogue, puisque ses doigts, tenant une part d'un gâteau délicieusement crémeux, étaient aplatit contre sa joue et le brun semblait essayait d'enfoncer le morceau, croyant sûrement que sa main se tenait au niveau de sa bouche.

OoOoOoOoO

Durant l'après-midi, le trio d'or suivit un cours de Métamorphose avec leur ancienne professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela parut étrange aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigles dans un premier temps, mais cela ne dura pas. Melle Harvard était jeune et dynamique, ce qui lui attirait la sympathie des élèves, le fait qu'elle enseigne une autre matière ne changea donc pas grand-chose.

« -Cette journée a quelque chose d'irréelle, fit Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, se rendant doucement vers le parc de Poudlard.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai échappé à une semaine de retenue pour avoir renversé tous ces chaudrons au cours de Potion !

-Peut-être vais-je finir par apprécier Rogue, qui sa… »

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase, il se senti partir à toute vitesse, sa bouche tirant et guidant son corps en avant. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent abasourdi et se mirent à poursuivre Harry dans les couloirs de l'école, l'appelant pour le faire arrêter. Seulement le brun ne pouvait pas s'arrêter : sa bouche le tirait avec force et il ne pouvait que suivre sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sa mâchoire le tirait, mais elle parvenait à lui éviter les obstacles, c'est-à-dire les élèves, les murs et les escaliers. Une pensée de reconnaissance lui traversa distraitement l'esprit alors qu'il courait à toute allure sur les dalles glissantes de l'aqueduc.

« -Harry ! cria Hermione. Enfin, arrête-toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? hurla Ron qui n'arrivait pas à approcher son ami. »

Harry monta un escalier et rentra de nouveau dans Poudlard, ses meilleurs amis ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le brun bifurquait dans un couloir lorsqu'il entra violement en collision avec ce qu'il semblait être une autre bouche. Lorsqu'Harry reprit un peu ses esprits, il tomba sur deux perles d'argent qui le regardait avec autant de surprise que d'affolement. A ce moment même, de chaque côté du couloir arrivait Ron et Hermione, et Blaise et Pansy, tous les quatre essoufflés par leur course à la poursuite de leur meilleur ami. Ils s'observèrent stupéfait, leur regard passant ensuite sur les deux ennemis, puis Blaise et Hermione se regardèrent, entendus. Ron se saisit soudainement d'Harry et Blaise de Drago pour tenter de les séparer, mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux Némésis étaient en rage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui leur arrivait et se battaient pour se délivrer.

« -Calmez-vous, fit soudainement Hermione. Plus vous vous énerverez, plus vous resterez dans cet état ! »

Cela sembla faire mouche puisque les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs, gênés de la situation irréaliste qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

« -Bien, maintenant pensez à autre chose qu'à l'autre. »

Harry et Drago fixèrent Hermione l'air de dire qu'elle était complètement folle de penser que l'un songer à l'autre et vice et versa.

« -Ce que Granger veut dire, fit Blaise, c'est de penser à quelque chose d'autre que la colère que vous avez à l'encontre de l'autre en cet instant, ou même à la haine, ou même… »

Mais le noir ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard dangereux que lui lançait Drago le stoppa net.

« -C'est comme un filet du Diable, repris Hermione. Pour lui échapper, il faut se détendre et donc penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Essayez, fermez les yeux ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent, avec beaucoup de difficultés, et finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, ils s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté, sans un regard pour personne.

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre =) A bientôt, en vous souhaitant une bonne fin d'année et une bonne nouvelle année à tous ! :P**


	2. Rogue dérape

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: Hey tout le monde ! Voilà la suite de ma nouvelle fiction, bonne lecture à tous!

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

Le plus dur pour Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy n'avait pas été d'entrainer leur meilleur ami dans le bureau du directeur, mais plutôt de les faire rester dans la même pièce. Alors que Drago se tenait près de la porte, prêt à sortir lorsque cela lui serait enfin permit, Harry était adossé contre une des étagères à gauche du bureau du directeur. Quant aux quatre autres, ils se tenaient debout au milieu de la pièce, séparés par une distance respectable de l'autre maison.

« -Il semblerait, d'après le professeur Rogue, que les effets de la potion ne puissent être dissout, affirma Dumbledore après que Gryffondor et Serpentard aient expliqué le problème.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

-Oh la potion finira par partir, mais il apparait qu'aucun antidote n'existe.

-Vous voulez dire que personne n'a jamais fait de recherche sur cette potion ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Je veux dire que la potion vient d'être créée par vos jeunes amis et que par conséquent, aucune propriété ne lui a encore été transmise. »

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux alors que les deux autres se fichaient bien que la potion n'existait pas avant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle disparaisse immédiatement.

« -Mais comment cela se fait-il ? fit tout de même Malefoy. Le Felix Felicis et l'Amortentia ont déjà dû être utilisé ensemble ?

-Oui, si quelqu'un voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour… obtenir un rencard par exemple !

-Ce résonnement n'est pas idiot Miss Parkinson, seulement on ne préfère utiliser que l'une des deux potions. En effet, le Felix Felicis ou l'Amortentia suffit pour obtenir un _rencard_ avec la personne de votre choix, alors pourquoi combiner les deux ? »

Personne ne répondit à la question puisque d'une part elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, et d'autre part parce que l'explication de Dumbledore était logique. Hermione reprit pourtant bien vite la parole :

« -Et pourrait-on la commercialiser ? »

La question brûlait les lèvres des quatre élèves depuis déjà quelques minutes, aussi étaient-il pendu à celle de Dumbledore qui attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, comprenant l'impatience de ses jeunes élèves. Il leva légèrement la tête pour les fixer à travers ses lunettes et répondit :

« -Parfaitement. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur leur visage, essayant pourtant de cacher leur soudaine envie.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors, faisant sursauter Drago qui se recula un peu, et un homme entra, les traits détendu et sûr de lui. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, une cape de même couleur aux extrémités d'ors, et avait une coiffure impeccable, les cheveux ramenés en catogans, tenus par un fin ruban rouge.

« -Ah professeur Rogue, dit Dumbledore. »

A ce moment, des râlements de gorge se firent entendre car les six élèves présents s'étaient étouffés. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard donna un petit coup de tête, et une mèche indisciplinée vint se rabattre derrière son oreille en un mouvement parfait. Il leur sourit légèrement et se posa contre le bureau de Dumbledore.

« -Pro… Professeur Rogue ? fit Hermione.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Mais… que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Oh, vous parlez de… ?

-Tout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Absolument tout ! Où est passé votre robe sinistre et délavée, votre teint si fade, vos cheveux si dégueulasse, votre… »

Mais elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de s'emporter, collant une main à sa bouche, regardant son professeur avec horreur. Ce dernier rigola doucement en ramenant ses bras contre son torse et la rassura.

« -Vous avez bien raison, j'étais vraiment repoussant avant. Mais c'était justement _avant _!

-Que voulez-vous ? coupa doucement Dumbledore.

-Je suis venu retirer des punitions, qu'avec le recul, je trouve exagérées. »

Hermione rattrapa de peu Ron qui menaçait de tomber en arrière.

« -Bien. De toute façon, j'en avais finis avec ces élèves. Vous pouvez disposer, et ne vous inquiétez pas, la potion disparaitra rapidement. »

Le directeur leur fit un petit signe de la main, Rogue de la tête, et il se retourna vers le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor.

OoOoOoOoO

Drago cherchait désespérément Blaise et Pansy qui avait subitement disparut quelques minutes après qu'ils aient quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, alors qu'il marchait en directeur des cachots. Depuis que le directeur leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient commercialiser la Potion, le blond n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que ses amis, et même ceux de Potter, s'étaient plus ou moins mis à espérer tout ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer. Il s'était même imaginé, pendant leur discussion avec Dumbledore, une bulle au-dessus de chacun d'entre eux avec leur désir inscrit dedans : pour Granger, cela aurait été de profiter de la sûrement prochaine gloire de la Potion pour parler de sa S.A.L.E, Weasley imaginait une énorme bourse remplit d'or, Pansy des milliers de flash sur elle et Blaise s'imaginait déjà l'utiliser sur lui et Pansy. Il avait ri en imaginant tout cela, jusqu'à ce que Rogue entre.

Il ne comprenait plus celui qui était censé entre son professeur favoris, celui qui devait le considérer comme le meilleur, celui qui exécrait les Gryffondors et celui qui devait être fière d'être directeur de Serpentard. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Assurément pour l'un des rouge et or. Il devenait fière alors qu'il n'avait rien et s'assurait que justice soit faite sans raison particulière, sans profit à en tirer. Rogue le décevait…

Tout cela à cause de cet imbécile de Weasley qui ne sait pas faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, et aussi à ce Potter qui lui attirait toujours des ennuyeux. Potter… Il se mit à se rappeler ses lèvres sur les siennes et un frisson, qu'il ne put déterminer, le parcourut. Il espérait que la potion ne prendrait qu'un jour ou deux maximum et qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps sous son emprise. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire trainer dans les couloirs de Poudlard par une main invisible, que penserez ceux qui le regardait du bas de leur statut ?

Il se frappa intérieur la tête d'avoir pensé quelque chose comme cela. Depuis l'arrestation de ses parents, ils s'étaient promis de changer et de se séparer de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, mais il constatait chaque jour qu'il ne s'en dégageait pas aussi facilement que ce qu'il avait pu croire.

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur dans un des couloirs presque inconnu et peu fréquenté de Poudlard. Il maudissait ce jour qui n'avait été que malchance. Il s'était d'abord réveillé en retard, ce qui aurait dû l'alerté, lui qui se réveille tous les jours à une heure bien précise, réglé comme du papier à musique. Ensuite il avait mis son pull à l'envers, mais heureusement pour lui, Blaise lui avait directement signalé. Enfin, c'était tout de même une petite humiliation devant son meilleur ami… Ensuite Goyle avait faillis renverser son jus de citrouille du matin sur son pantalon, mais _par chance_ Crabbe l'avait bousculé et c'était finalement lui qui avait tout pris. Arrivé en Potion, il eut peur de rater son examen, mais non, il avait même parfaitement réussit à faire le difficile et fastidieux Felix Felicis et s'en était personnellement félicité, et cela juste avant que Dumbledore annonce que Rogue passait du côté des rouges et ors, que ce dernier n'agisse comme eux, que Weasley ne renverse les chaudrons de toute la classe, avant d'avaler cette putain de potion et de se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumby qui leur annonçait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire…

Il soupira de colère, s'empêcher d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur et ramena ses bras contre son torse. La prochaine fois qu'il voyait Potter et son petit cul serait ses derniers instants en vit.

Sans prévenir, sa bouche l'entraina à grand pas dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il se mit à râler sans pouvoir l'exprimer alors qu'il constatait qu'il approchait de la cours de Métamorphose où trainait généralement tout un tas d'élèves. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ainsi, il ne voulait pas êtes ridicule. Il essaya de régularisé correctement le mouvement de ses jambes qui avaient peine à se caler dans la course que menait sa bouche, et balança ses bras de façon à ce qu'on pense qu'il courrait volontairement. Il releva un peu la tête pour avoir plus de classe et pria Merlin de toutes ses forces qu'il rencontre Potter dans un endroit vide de monde. Il fallait pourtant qu'il essaye de remédier à sa course avant de le voir. Il ferma les yeux, sûr qu'il ne rencontrerait rien sur son passage, et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais la peur de heurter le Survivant au milieu de tout un groupe d'élèves revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Et puis finalement il frappa quelqu'un de plein fouet et pria une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« -Tout va bien Dray ? »

La voix chaude de Blaise arriva à son oreille et il soupira de soulagement, comprenant que son meilleur ami l'avait attrapé au vol… enfin en course. Saisissant que la potion était en train d'agir, le noir le tira vers des toilettes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres et s'enferma avec lui dans une des cabines. Le Serpentard se retint de rire lorsqu'il constata que la bouche du blond était collée la porte, sans que le blond ne puisse se retirer.

« -Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que l'un de vous deux arrêter de penser à l'autre, je présume, sourit le noir. J'espère que ça va être rap… »

Quelque chose d'énorme, qui devait être Harry Potter, s'abattit contre la porte et Blaise vit que la bouche de Drago cherchait désespérément à la traverser. Le blond regarda son ami avec désespoir et colère, mais Blaise ne savait pas quoi faire. Avec ahurissement, ce dernier constata que la peinture de la porte commençait doucement à se craqueler sous la pression qu'exerçaient les deux jeunes hommes. Comme pétrifié, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il finit par attraper Drago par la ceinture et le tira de toutes ces forces, avec l'aide du blond qui appuyait ses paumes contre la porte.

Malgré tout, Drago ne se décollait pas, il semblait même qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le bois à chaque fois que les deux lâchés afin de prendre de l'élan. Décidé à sortir son ami de se pétrin, conscient que la porte émettait des craquements de plus en plus fort, il tira un coup sur Drago. D'une main, il tint fermement sa ceinture, et de l'autre, il se tourna pour attraper une canalisation, espérant avoir plus de force comme cela. D'un seul coup, la porte lâcha et Drago parti en avant, alors que Blaise, qui s'était fortement cramponné au tuyau, se retrouva assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, les fesses trempées à cause de sa main qui avait essayé de se retenir à la chasse d'eau qu'on actionné grâce à une sorte de levier.

Quant à Drago, il s'était étalé par terre, le corps posé sur des morceaux de bois elles-mêmes posées sur Potter et ses lèvres accolés sur celles du Survivant avec force.

« -Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? fit la voix amusée de Rogue. »

_« La voix amusée ? »_ pensèrent les trois élèves dans un frisson.

Rogue aida Harry à se relever, entrainant également Drago, l'épousseta et tandis une main à Blaise qui hésitait entre se relever avec le pantalon trempé ou attendre que tout le monde parte. Dans un élan de bonté, Rogue abattu sa baguette vers lui et la tâche disparut instantanément.

« -Encore cette histoire de Potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus s'approcha du Gryffondor et du Serpentard et pointa sa baguette sur l'espace entre eux. Une sorte de cadre en voile apparut et chacun put y voir une image. Lorsqu'ils comprirent de quoi il s'agissait, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux et leur bouche se séparèrent directement. Harry toussa, essayant de faire descendre sa salive qu'il avait avalée de travers. En riant gaiement, Severus lui tapota amicalement le dos pour l'aider et sorti, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

Continuant encore un peu de tousser, Harry lança un regard noir à Drago et sorti précipitemment alors que Ron et Hermione arrivaient en courant.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une Potion divertissante : la Volubilis ! Qui sait quel est l'effet de cette potion ? … Ah ! Oui, Miss Granger, je suis ravie !

-La potion Volubilis a pour effet de changer la voix de celui qui la boit en une voix généralement drôle, récita la jeune fille.

-Excellent, dix points pour Gryffondor. La préparation se trouve à la page 17 de vos manuels et vous trouverez tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire de gauche… vous avez une heure ! »

Déjà étonnés de préparer une potion telle que celle-ci, les élèves commencèrent à allumer doucement leur chaudron. La potion était en réalité simple pour eux et ne se trouvait dans leur manuel que comme entrainement de début d'année pour se remettre doucement dans le bain. C'était en somme, le genre d'exercice que Rogue ne leur donnait jamais à faire et se fut dans un plaisir agréable qu'ils firent cette potion. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, Rogue inspecta rapidement les chaudrons, comme de coutume.

« -Je constate avec ravissement que vos préparations sont une fois de plus parfaitement réussites. Bien. Je sais qu'il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, mais j'accepte de vous libère à une condition. »

Les élèves le regardèrent avec appréhension, craignant la condition de ce professeur à l'état plus qu'inhabituel. Severus prit l'un des flacons qui se trouvait sur son bureau, s'approcha du chaudron de Blaise et recueillit un peu de potion. Sondant la pièce du regard, il avala d'un seul coup la potion et dit :

« -_Avalez votre Potion_ ! »

La phrase avait été dite d'une voix suraiguë et déformée, comme d'un adolescent en train de muet. La classe ne put se retenir de rire et même le professeur s'autorisa un petit éclat de rire, ce qui arrêta tout sourire dans la salle et fit presque pleurer Zacharias Smith. Tous avalèrent tout de même la potion mais personne n'osait encore ouvrir la bouche.

« -_Vous aussi M. Malefoy_, sourit Rogue la voix toujours déformée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais boire cette potion et je ne suis pas certain que cela soit permis, répliqua le blond qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver humilier encore une fois. »

Cela faisait trois jours que la Potion n'avait pas encore prit fin car à dix reprises, un professeur dû intervenir pour le séparer de Potter. Drago en avait marre, cette semaine était maudite, demain serait le week-end et il priait tous les soirs Merlin que la semaine suivante lui soit douce. En attendant, il évitait tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire.

« -_Que cela soit permis ou pas, il n'y a que moi dans cette salle, à part peut-être Miss Granger qui j'en suis sûr gardera pour elle ce secret, qui sache si cette pratique autorisé ou non. En attendant, je suis votre professeur et je vous demande de boire cette potion_. »

Drago, ne pouvant désobéir, prit une louche d'un geste nerveux et avala d'une traite un peu de potion. Les élèves le fixèrent avec attention, attendant qu'il daigne le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

« -_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez_ ? cria-t-il. »

Mais l'effet qu'il souhaitait donner ne marcha pas puisqu'à la place de sa voix glaciale habituelle, il portait une voix ressemblant à si méprendre à celle de Donald dans Walt Disney. Ron fut le premier a explosé de rire, rapidement suivit par le reste de la classe, et même Blaise ne put se retenir.

« -_Arrêtez ! Je vous dis d'arrêter_ ! »

Les rires s'accentuèrent un peu plus et Ron prit alors la parole:

« -_T'as vu ta voix_ ? dit-il sur un ton de bimbo écervelée. »

Les éclats de rire n'arrêtaient pas et le professeur Rogue finit par les congédier.

« -_J'adore ce nouveau Rogue_ ! lança Hermione avec la voix d'un vieillard, grave mais tremblante.

-_Demain je mets sa photo dans mon album_, ria Harry d'une voix basse, tel un homme important.

-_Le pire, c'était Malefoy ! Je me croyais dans un beau rêve, il faudrait qu'il ait cette voix tous les jours, cela lui va tellement bien… Au fait Harry, cela fait depuis hier que la potion n'a pas agi, tu crois qu'elle est passée _?

-_Non, je la sens toujours lorsque je croise Malefoy_.

-_Alors c'est que tu ne penses plus à lui_ ! en conclut Ron. »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. En vérité, à cause de cette potion, il pensait tous les jours à Malefoy. C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Cela avait commençait après l'affaire des toilettes. Dès lors, il se demandait presque à chaque instant si Drago pensait à lui, s'il pensait à la potion, s'il pensait que s'il pensait à lui leur bouche s'attireraient de nouveau. Lorsqu'il ne songeait pas à Drago, c'était durant les cours, mais en dehors, il se poser toujours une multitude de questions à son propos, et remarquait que le blond n'y réfléchissait pas, puisque la potion n'agissait pas. Il le remarquait tristement…

-

**Un autre chapitre terminé, en espérant qu'il vous ait satisfait ! A très bientôt pour la suite et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot ! Gryf'.**


	3. Et ça continue

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà la suite de ma fiction ! Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

En fait, si Harry avait eu l'occasion de lire dans l'esprit du blond, il aurait compris que Drago pensait à lui. Le Serpentard était également perturbé par cette étrange relation qui le lié désormais au brun, il y pensait souvent en le voyant en cours, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, constatant que le Gryffondor avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose que lui. Ce qui l'agacé prodigieusement.

En dehors des heures de cours, les pensées du blond étaient trop accaparées par la dernière lettre qu'il n'avait pas reçue de ses parents, mais de son père uniquement, depuis Azkaban. Comme les fois où il lui avait écrit, il lui demanda comment il allait, si son travail était régulier, et aussi comment aller sa réputation… Normalement, sa mère écrivait aussi, une lettre pouvant aller jusque trois pages dans lesquels elle lui décrivait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et l'inquiétude pour son avenir. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune lettre, et Drago comprit pourquoi dans celle de son père : sa mère était malade, malade d'être enfermée en prison, de savoir son fils dehors, de ne plus le voir, la peur de mourir là-bas… Elle semblait se laisser doucement dépérir, s'amaigrissant à vue d'œil. Drago ressentait la crainte de son père au travers de ces quelques mots et ne put que ressentir la même chose.

Pour essayer de refermer les blessures de sa mère, il lui écrit une lettre où il lui demandait comment ils allaient, elle et son père, si la vie n'était pas trop difficile. Il lui raconta que sa vie était fade depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus à ses côtés et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le faisait sourire et qui calmait ses peines : c'était de la savoir forte, de la savoir en train de se battre pour tenir le coup. Il lui dit qu'il avait toujours admiré son courage, que cela lui donnait la force de les attendre… En envoyant cette lettre, Drago espérait que cela encourage sa mère à continuer de vivre ou non de ne même plus survivre. Il avait envoyé sa lettre ce matin et savait qu'elle ne serait pas lu avant au moins une semaine, le temps qu'elle arrive à Azkaban et qu'elle soit inspectée par un employé du Ministère.

Lorsque Blaise et Pansy le retrouvèrent, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ? soupira le blond. »

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent un instant, l'air surexcité, puis Pansy annonça :

« -On va commercialiser la Potion !

-Et on gagnera plein d'argent, fit Blaise les yeux pétillants.

-Et on deviendra célèbre !

-Et on… »

Drago ne les écoutait plus. Il s'était retourné et avancé vers la salle commune de manière à ne plus entendre. Ses amis pouvaient être vraiment stupides…

OoOoOoOoO

Le soleil tapait fort la terre de ses rayons, mais heureusement quelques nuages malins protégeaient Poudlard, et en particulier le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulait un match dit amical, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. A ce moment, environ 50 minutes après l'envoie du Souaffle par Mme Bibine, le score était de 130 à 40 pour les Serpentard. Bien évidemment, rien n'était encore joué puisque si Harry attrapait le Vif d'or avant Drago, Gryffondor remporterait le match. Pourtant la balle d'or ne se montrait toujours pas et les deux attrapeurs commençaient doucement à s'endormir sur leur balai. Concentrés sur le jeu, ils ne pensaient pas à l'autre particulièrement, ce qui ne déclencha pas les effets de la Potion, qui ne passait pas.

Au bout de la 57ème minute, pourtant, le Vif d'or fit son entré et Drago, qui l'avait aperçu le premier, fonça dessus comme une flèche, priant Merlin que Potter ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Mais évidemment, en attrapeur averti, Harry l'avait vu et se précipitait à son tour vers la petite balle qui brillait.

« -Il ne faut pas que Malefoy attrape le Vif ! s'écria Ginny à Jimmy Peakes, l'un des deux batteurs de Gryffondor. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fila à la recherche d'un cognard, suivit de près par Ritchie Coote, le deuxième batteur. Une fois trouvé, le cognard fut transporté par un échange de passes entre les deux batteurs, puis lorsque Drago fut à portée d'eux, Jimmy envoya le cognard dans sa direction. Malheureusement, Crabbe, qui avait remarqué le manège de deux Gryffondors, envoya un autre cognard dans la direction du premier afin de le bousculer et lui faire changer sa trajectoire. Le plan marcha parfaitement bien pour le Serpentard, et le premier cognard vint toucher Harry au niveau du ventre. Propulsé par une boule de fer volant à une trop grande vitesse, le brun fut arraché à son balai qui s'écrasa sur la foule de Serdaigle pendant que son propriétaire s'arrêta brusquement alors que le cognard continuait sa course. Un des piquets supportant une des bannières de Poufsouffle avait accroché la cape d'Harry et le maintenait dangereusement dans les airs.

Le Gryffondor, sonné par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, n'était qu'à demi conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer. Comprenant qu'il pendait dans le vide, il essaya de lever une main pour attraper le piquet, mais sa cape s'arrachait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Les professeurs, de l'autre côté du terrain, s'étaient tous levés et regardaient avec crainte leur élèves, ne pouvant intervenir, ils étaient trop loin.

Se rendant compte que l'attention de la foule n'était pas dirigé vers lui comme elle aurait l'être puisqu'ils arrivaient à un tournant important du match, Drago tourna la tête et découvrit enfin que le Survivant était pendu dans les airs, prêt à tomber d'un instant à l'autre. En vérité, il n'était pas loin, se trouvant à la tourelle d'à côté. Il entendit une voix l'appelait et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Blaise, il le vit faire de grand signe vers Potter tout en pointant ses lèvres. Drago comprit rapidement où voulait en venir son meilleur ami, mais hésitait à le sortir de là. Au moment où Blaise cria une nouvelle fois son nom, la robe du brun craqua encore, dans un bruit à faire frissonner chaque parcelle de peau. Râlant contre ce Potter-je-m'attire-des-ennuies-parce-que-sinon-c'est-pas-drôle, il entraina son balai au niveau du Gryffondor qui comprit juste que quelqu'un était près de lui. Tendant une main vers celle d'Harry, Drago constata que cela faisait craquer la cape trop rapidement.

Fermant de toutes ses forces les paupières pour ne pas s'énerver, il commença à penser avec force à Potter pour que la Potion agisse. Pourtant rien ne se produisit et Drago comprit pourquoi.

« -Potter, pense à moi. Tu comprends ?

-Mhmm. »

Harry était complètement étourdi, presque incapable de penser convenablement. Le blond se mit alors devant les yeux du brun pour que leur regard se croise. A ce moment, la cape du Gryffondor se déchira et il descendit de plusieurs centimètres.

« -Potter, fit le Serpentard en encadrant le visage de son adversaire des mains. Potter écoute-moi ! Pense à moi par Merlin, dépêche-toi ! Si tu tombes, je ne pourrais te rattraper sans que l'on ne tombe à deux, alors pense à moi ! »

Drago vit alors Harry fermait les yeux et essayer de se concentrer.

« -Oui, c'est ça, l'encourageait-il tout en fixant la cape qui ne tenait qu'à un file. Pense à moi, Drago Malefoy. »

Comprenant qu'Harry n'avait pas assez de force pour penser avec assez de force, il fit demi-tour pour chercher un professeur, mais la voix de Blaise l'arrêta une seconde fois :

« -Dray ! hurlait-il. »

Le blond se retourna juste à temps pour voir la cape se déchira complètement et pensant qu'Harry allait s'écraser au sol. D'un geste un peu désespéré, il fonça sur lui pour le rattraper, mais la gravitation fut plus rapide. Drago ferma alors les yeux, ne voulant voir le massacre, mais les rouvrit rapidement en sentant une force s'accrocher à ses lèvres et détruire son équilibre. S'accrochant au manche de son balai, il glissa et se retrouva à l'envers, Harry à ses lèvres, les forces le quittant doucement. Alors qu'il senti que la pression commençait à diminuer, Drago fit doucement mais sûrement descendre son balais, jusqu'à ce que les pieds d'Harry touche le sol. A ce moment, le brun tomba dans l'inconscience, détruisant l'effet de la Potion.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Va le voir.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-…

-…

-Mais va le voir.

-Mais non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que ! »

Blaise soupira avec force, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil de cuire vert de la salle commune des Serpentards, l'air contrarié et croisa les bras. Drago, les sourcils désormais froncés, était allongé dans le canapé en face, essayant de lire une nouvelle fois _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_, sans réussir puisque le noir lui parlait toutes les 5minutes.

« -Tu sais que tu es têtu..., murmura Blaise.

-Jaloux ? Ne t'en fais pas, de ce côté, tu n'as rien à m'envier, répondit Drago du tac au tac. »

Blaise se renfrogna encore un peu, tapotant négligemment du pied, cherchant à énerver son ami. Pourtant le blond restait imperturbable, ce qui énerva d'autant plus le noir.

« -Tu n'es qu'un lâche, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller rendre visiter à Potter ? Tu l'as sauvé, il est normal que tu ailles prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Blaise, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

-Mais…

-La discussion est close ! »

Blaise soupira une nouvelle fois, plissant les yeux en fixant son ami. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…

OoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago était en route pour l'infirmerie, se rappelant de faire payer à Blaise son impertinence. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ce n'était tout de même pas un crime ? Il avait suffisamment senti les lèvres de Potter pour la journée et se doutait que s'il allait le voir, un dérapage surviendrait encore.

Arrivé devant les grande portes de l'infirmerie, il souffla un coup bref avant de cogner son poings contre le bois et d'entrer. Après tout, l'infirmière ne se trouvait pas à son bureau.

OoO

Un peu plus bas, dans la cour de la Tour, Dumbledore arrivait tout sourire vers McGonagall qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ce soudain entrain.

« -Que vous arrive-t-il dont ? demanda la professeure.

- Oh rien de bien grave, la rassura-t-il. Je viens juste de recevoir une petite potion qui devrait stopper celle qui agit encore aujourd'hui sur M. Potter et M. Malefoy. »

Il brandit joyeusement une petite fiole contenant un liquide de couleur vert translucide et la rangea dans une de ses poches secrètes.

« -Je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront, dit-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle, juste devant la porte de la Tour. »

OoO

Drago referma la porte de l'infirmerie en claquant, Potter n'était pas là, il s'était déplacé pour rien. Imaginant déjà la souffrance sur le visage de Blaise, le Serpentard remonta le couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers, mais une voix l'interpela.

« -Malefoy ? »

Le dénommé se retourna vers la sorte de balcon et aperçu Harry sur son balai.

« -J'ai rencontré Zabini sur le terrain, il m'a dit que tu comptais venir me voir.

-Ah ? Il t'a dit ça ? dit Drago en croisant les bras.

-Oui. Il a même ajouté que si ce n'était pas le cas, alors c'est que tu étais un fieffé menteur, rigola le brun. J'en profite pour te remercier. Sans toi, je m'écrasai au sol comme une crêpe.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je venais justement prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire légèrement au blond qui le fixait. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leur bouche s'attirèrent une nouvelle fois. Drago se senti trop tardivement partir, et ne réussit qu'à se retenir à la barre de fer du balcon, alors qu'Harry, penchait vers l'avant de son balai, tentait de s'accrocher au manche. Leur regard se trouva, mais ni l'agacement ni le dégout ne passa entre eux malgré que leurs lèvres se touchaient. Ils se regardaient juste, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de résister. Pourtant le Serpentard et le Gryffondor commencèrent à s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement de pierre. Avec angoisse, le blond saisit le danger et comprit que la barre était en train de sortir de la pierre.

OoO

« -Vous êtes certain de son efficacité ? demanda McGonagall qui se trouvait toujours devant les portes de la Tour.

-Bien évidemment. Et elle a été réalisé par Severus, elle n'en est que plus réussit !

-Si vous le dites… Qu'est- que… M. Finnigan, je vous ai déjà dit un millier de fois que le feu n'était pas un jeu ! Eteignez-moi cela immédiatement ! »

La directrice adjointe avait quitté Dumbledore, qui souriait toujours en observant la scène, et s'était précipité vers Seamus et Dean qui était en train de faire brûler une poire du poirier qui se trouvait dans le côté droit de la cour.

OoO

Drago et Harry le savaient, la barre n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Le blond, qui s'accrochait comme un forcené à la barre de fer, commença à se demander s'il ne serait pas plus sage de lâcher prise, malgré le vide évident qui se trouvait juste en-dessous. Mais avant qu'il est pu prendre une décision ou que le Gryffondor en prenne une à se place, le mur lâcha et Drago se senti tomber. Pour une fois, il fut heureux que la potion fonctionne, même s'il se sentait pendre dans le vide. Usant de sa force, Harry le souleva à bout de bras et les conduisit dans la cour juste en dessous. Entendis des cris de détresse, leurs pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers la foule qui se précipitait vers l'entrée de la tour et la Potion cessa de marcher.

En se détachant, les deux jeunes hommes virent les élèves présents former une ronde autour de quelque chose. Le professeur McGonagall les faisait reculer tout en s'abaissant vers Dumbledore qui venait de recevoir une des pierres sur la tête, tombant inconscient à son tour.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Vous savez comment va Dumbledore ? demanda timidement Harry à Ron et Hermione qui venaient de discuter avec la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Apparemment il est encore plus gaga qu'avant ! fit Ron.

-Il a reçu un très mauvais coup, expliqua Hermione. Il… déglingue un peu. »

Harry avala son verre de jus de citrouille sans parler, il se sentait complètement responsable de l'état du directeur.

« -Au fait Harry, reprit Ron. Avec Hermione, Blaise et Pansy on a pensé à commerc…

-Ah vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? coupa le brun. Et depuis quand vous vous associez aux Serpentards ?

-Depuis que cela peut rapporter quelque chose, dit Hermione.

-Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, maugréa Harry. »

La Grande Salle mangeait dans une douce ambiance, rassurée de savoir Dumbledore en vie. Depuis la table des Serpentards, Drago regardait Harry, saisissant que le brun ne pensait pas à lui à cet instant. Il fronça les sourcils, un tantinet énervé et piqua dans la viande.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore, vêtu d'un caleçon rouge et blanc et d'une sorte de marcel blanc, fit son entré, provoquant le silence. Il écarta un peu les jambes, plaça ses bras tendu de chaque côté de lui, plia un peu les genoux, pris une grande respiration, et fonça tête baissé dans la grande salle, survolant de ses bras les élèves qui devaient se pencher pour ne pas se prendre la main du directeur en pleine tête. Ce dernier freina en arrivant à la table des professeurs, fit subitement demi-tour et parti en sautillant bizarrement, bougeant les bras comme s'il était pourvus d'ailes. McGonagall posa une main sur sa joue, complètement dépassée, et souffla, se disant qu'elle le retrouverait bien plus tard.

« -Je… ne pensais pas que cela serait à ce point, murmura Harry avant que tout Poudlard n'explose de rire. »

OoOoOoOoO

Drago envoya un message mental à Merlin alors qu'il était en train de foncer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, encore une fois attiré vers Potter. Il lui demanda d'arrêter dès que possible cet enfer, parce que premièrement ses lèvres commençaient à gercer, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire trainer jusqu'à la bouche de Potter d'un seul coup.

Lorsqu'il la senti s'écraser contre la sienne, il leva un sourcil amusé vers Potter qui lui répondit d'un regard doucement boudeur que Drago trouva presque charmant. Le blond était en train de lever une main vers les cheveux d'Harry, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un Dumbledore surexcité qui courait dans le couloir, les mains en l'air, criant comme une gosse de 3ans. Il passa devant les jeunes hommes sans les voir dans un premier temps, mais, pour la plus grande inquiétude des deux élèves, il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna en riant bêtement, et revint vers eux, les bras pliés et ramenés de chaque côté de lui, les mains pendant pitoyablement. Il les regarda avec un grand sourire, entortillant sa barbe autour de leur bouche jointe, ce qui eut pour effet de casser l'effet de la Potion. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fou ouvrit une pièce qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, les envoya dedans et referma la porte à clef, la couvrant d'une tapisserie et repartant en faisant des galipettes, heureux de sa plaisanterie.

« -Dis Potter, on est à deux, seuls, dans le noir ?

-Oui, murmura Harry.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais… »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Un autre chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^ Bonne fin de week-end à tous =)


	4. Tournant

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: La suite ! =) Bonne lecture à tous !

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

Durant la soirée, le professeur Rogue et l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, réussirent à ramener Dumbledore à la raison. Mais deux disparitions bousculèrent Poudlard : celle d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Bien évidemment, toute l'école était au courant de leur problème lié à une mystérieuse Potion, aussi, lorsqu'Hermione et Ron passaient dans les couloirs, ils entendaient des hypothèses plus saugrenues les unes que les autres : certains pensaient qu'ils s'étaient fait interner à St Mangouste, d'autres parlaient d'un accident grave ou d'une maladie découlant de la potion et d'autres encore disaient que la Potion ne s'arrêtaient pas au simple baiser et qu'ils étaient en train d'assouvir leurs envies dans un coin reculé de Poudlard.

« -Non mais tu les entends parler ces abrutis ?

-Oui Ron, aussi bien que toi malheureusement, soupira Hermione.

-Ils ne savent pas de quoi il parle, maugréa Ron. »

Lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui parlaient sur le dos de son ami, le roux suivit la Gryffondor jusqu'au viaduc puis entrèrent dans une petite cour qui se trouvait derrière, souvent occupée par les Serpentards et dont un des côtés était ouvert sur un chemin qui descendait jusqu'au hangar. Mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Les deux Gryffondors avancèrent dans la cour, se tenant sur leur garde et entrèrent dans un couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur. Pansy et Blaise étaient nonchalamment posés sur le mur, discutant avec entrain, ce qui rassura Ron et Hermione qui se reconnaissaient en eux, tel un miroir.

« -Tient, tient, nos chers Gryffonds ! sourit Blaise en les apercevant.

-Tu vois Blaise, je t'avais dit qu'ils oseraient venir jusqu'ici !

-J'avoue avoir eu du mal à en être certain, Pansy. »

Les deux Serpentards ne réprimèrent pas le sourire goguenard qui apparaissait sur leur visage, puis avancèrent un peu dans le couloir, sans vérifier si Ron, qui fulminait, et Hermione les suivaient bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent où le couloir se finissait, c'est-à-dire en-dessous d'un large escalier de pierre. Pansy et Blaise s'assirent par terre et attendirent un instant que les deux autres en face de même. Méfiant, les rouges et ors s'assirent tout de même et gardèrent la bouche fermée.

« -Vous êtes bizarre les Gryffondors, commença Pansy. Un jour vous nous appelez par nos prénoms et le lendemain vous êtes méfiant soupçonneux !

-Nous sommes sur votre territoire, répliqua Ron.

-Ah ! Notre territoire ? ria Blaise. Pourtant vous êtes bien la première maison à crier à qui veut bien l'entendre, et même au reste, que l'école appartient à tout le monde.

-Là n'est pas la question, nous n'avons jamais été amis et chez nous, la confiance ça se gagne. »

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent discrètement en souriant mais ne rajoutèrent rien à la remarque de la brunette.

« -Sérieusement, fit gravement Blaise, il n'y a pas de piège, nous voulons la même chose que vous. Alors s'il vous plait, _Ron_ et _Hermione_, arrêtez d'avoir peur.

-Mais nous n'avons pas peur, coupa Ron en croisant les bras. C'est juste que j'aurai trouvé préférable de se voir dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Rony, Rony, Rony, plaisanta Pansy. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici ! En fin de journée, le septième étage est rempli. Ça aurait étrange pour Poudlard ne nous croiser ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le roux ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement que son explication était logique.

« -Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être ? sorti finalement Hermione sur un ton inquiet en parlant d'Harry et Drago.

-McGonagall vous l'a dit, ils n'ont pas pu sortir comme ça de l'école. Ils sont quelque part ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, avoua Ron. Ils vont finir par réapparaitre.

-Moi je crois qu'ils ne reviendront que lorsqu'ils seront pleinement satisfaits, ria Pansy. »

Blaise ria à son tour sous l'œil désapprobateur de Ron et choquée d'Hermione.

« -Vous êtes tous des obsédés chez Serpentard ma parole, fit-elle.

-Non Hermione, c'est toi qui es trop innocente, répliqua Pansy. Tu crois peut-être que ton petit Ron n'a jamais rêvé de tripoter ton joli corps nu ? »

Hermione se mit à rugir furieusement alors Ron manqua de s'étouffer. Les verts et argents rièrent encore une fois, puis Blaise sorti une feuille de sa robe et l'étala entre eux.

« -Qu'est-ce c'est ?

- Ça Ron, c'est notre plan d'attaque ! »

OoOoOoOoO

« -Potter, arrêtes de taper contre la porte, personne ne nous entend et ça me donne la migraine, se plaignit Drago. Même moi je l'ai compris avant toi que ça ne servait à rien !

-Avant moi, vraiment ? C'est exceptionnel en effet, ria Harry. »

Le Serpentard aurait bien voulu lui lancer un regard noir, mais puisqu'ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, cela n'aurait pas produit l'effet désiré. Alors il maugréa seul et en silence. Harry soupira alors et se dirigea vers ce qui était un mur, et s'assit contre.

« -On ne va quand même pas rester là ?

-Tais-toi, soupira Drago. »

Harry obéit, sans vraiment le faire, il s'était posé la question à haute voix et donc la 'réponse' de Malefoy ne lui était d'aucune intérêt, quel qu'elle soit. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte si cela faisait un long moment qu'il était là ou pas, le profond ennuie qu'il ressentait trompant ses sens. Il soupira et essaya de se divertir en tapant ses index sur ses genoux de sorte de créer une mélodie assez primaire.

« -Dis donc Potter, ça te dérangerait de rester tranquille un moment ou c'est juste que tu en es incapable ? s'énerva Drago.

-Je suis plus capable que toi de rester enfermer dans le noir pendant un long moment.

-Tu crois ça ?

-J'en suis persuadé. »

Le silence refit son apparition et aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'ouvrirent la bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry, n'y tenant plus, tapa ses paumes de mains contre ses cuisses et commença à fredonner, espérant que Drago se soit endormit ou qu'il s'énerve encore une fois. Il ne le voyait pas, mais le brun adorait lorsque le Serpentard se mettait en rogne, parce que cela ajouté de la vie à son visage.

« -Potter, si tu arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, c'est ton cadavre qu'on retrouvera ! »

Harry explosa de rire sans arrêter son petit manège. Drago se leva alors et à tâtons, chercha du mieux qu'il le pouvait le brun sans que cela paraisse grotesque. Il tomba finalement dessus et commença à l'attraper par la robe alors qu'Harry essayait de se dégager en protestant. C'est à ce moment précis que les effets de la Potion refirent surface, et les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent par le temps de se rendre comprendre qu'ils étaient déjà collé l'un à l'autre par la bouche.

« -Ah brafo Mafoy ! Mainant on n'est collé four un mo'ent !

-Chest bête… »

Harry fronça les sourcils en comprenant que le ton du Serpentard n'était pas du tout ironique mais plutôt légèrement attristé.

OoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et commença à se dire qu'à force de les faires à longueur de temps, le carrelage allait finir par craquer. Dun geste rageur, il fit disparaitre ces pensées idiotes et repris l'examen de ses souvenirs.

« -Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous en souvenir, fit alors Rogue qui était posé avec nonchalance contre le bureau du Directeur un miroir de poche entre ses mains, près de McGonagall qui regardait Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

-Si je pouvais au moins me souvenir de où je les ai enfermés ! s'énerva le vieux directeur.

-Il est déjà bien que vous vous souveniez les avoir enfermés ! Maintenant on sait qu'ils sont quelque part dans Poudlard, espérons juste les retrouve à temps… »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la directrice adjointe, cherchant toujours dans sa mémoire.

Hermione, qui avait entendu la conversation depuis la porte du bureau du directeur, soupira de soulagement et courut l'annoncer à Ron, Pansy et Blaise qui se trouvaient dans un recoin des couloirs du cachot.

« -Comment ça 'enfermer' ? fit Blaise. Tu n'as pas demandé pour Pré-au-Lard ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Quand j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et Malefoy j'ai écouté la conversation et apparemment ce serait Dumbledore qui les aurait enfermés dans Poudlard. Mais évidemment, il ne se souvient de rien puisqu'il a fait ça lorsqu'il n'était pas encore… guérit.

-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Ron. On a plus de soucis à se faire, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur on les retrouvera facilement. »

Hermione sourit en pensant qu'il avait raison et que les deux jeunes hommes étaient punis de n'avoir pas voulu qu'ils commercialisent la Potion.

« -Nous n'avons qu'à les laisser encore un peu où ils sont, déclara Pansy. En attendant, on termine ce qu'on a à faire ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Harry et Drago avaient les lèvres collés et qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Les effets ne disparaissaient pas et sans lumière, leur baguette ne leur servait à rien, ils n'arrivaient pas à penser à autre chose qu'à leur bouche sur celle de l'autre.

Drago commençait à avoir une démangeaison, ou plutôt, une envie. Après tout, le contact n'était pas désagréable, et ils étaient dans le noir. Imperceptiblement, il souffla et commença doucement à faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'est-à-dire bouger les lèvres.

Harry, croyant au départ que cela ne devait être qu'un spasme ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ne broncha pas, mais commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'il senti la main de Malefoy caressa sa joue.

« -Qu'esche che que tu… »

Mais Drago se pencha d'avantage vers lui et misa le tout pour le tout : il renversa Harry sur le dos, se plaça au-dessus de lui et remua les lèvres avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable. Lentement, après deux-trois minutes de résistance, qui parut être des heures à Drago, Harry commença à répondre délicatement au baiser. Drago coinça alors la tête d'Harry entre ses bras et se permit de coller son torse contre le sien. Quant au brun, se laissant guider par ces caresses, ses mains vinrent se glisser dans la chevelure soyeuse du blond qui le laissa le décoiffer.

Et pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, en tous cas le temps que leurs amis les retrouvent, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser doucement, sans force, profitant simplement de la caresse et du contact de l'autre, inversant quelques fois les positions.

Au bout d'un moment, un filet de froid passa sur leurs lèvres, mais Harry ne compris pas de quoi il s'agissait, à la différence de Drago qui se garda bien de l'expliquer au brun, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Tu crois qu'ils se sont tués ?

-Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de coucher ? »

Pansy et Blaise, suivant les deux Gryffondors tenant la fameuse carte du Maraudeur entre leurs mains, s'amusaient à imaginer ce que les deux ennemis pourraient se faire dans une pièce seule, coupés du monde.

« -Je paris qu'on les surprend, fit Pansy sur un ton de défis en tendant une main vers le noir.

-Paris tenu ! répondit-il en claquant dans la main de la brune. »

Tout réjouis, ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ron ne s'arrêtent, fixant la carte.

-On doit être dans le bon couloir, déclara la jeune fille. Pourtant je ne vois aucune porte. »

En effet, en plus d'être désert de toute forme de vie, le couloir ne comportait aucune pièce. Pansy avança la première, trottinant noblement entre les tapisseries qui décorées les murs. Sans lâchés les yeux du nom d'Harry sur la carte, Ron et Hermione avancèrent doucement. Quant à Blaise, il marchait tranquillement, admirant les poutres du plafond qui était particulièrement haut. Mais comme il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, il se heurta au tapis qui formait une petite bosse et s'étala lourdement par terre. Pansy éclata d'un rire gras et froid, se moquant bien de lui avant de poursuivre de son côté. Le Serpentard se gifla intérieurement de ne pas assez faire attention alors qu'il commençait à ressentir une légère douleur au niveau du ventre. S'aidant de ses avant-bras pour remonter, il leva un peu les yeux et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Se relevant complètement, il se dirigea vers une tapisserie qui se trouvait presque au niveau du couple Gryffondor et tenta déplacer la lourde tapisserie du mur.

« -J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

-Bravo Blaise, fit la brunette. »

N'arrivant pas à la déplacer seule, ils s'y mirent à quatre pour la bouger, mais elle était tellement lourde qu'ils durent utiliser leur baguette ensemble pour la lever. La porte était déjà ouverte et Ron n'eut qu'à la tirer.

« -Harry ? Malefoy ? Vous allez bien ? »

Des gestes précipités se firent entendre avant que le blond n'apparaisse à la lumière.

« -Enfin vous voilà ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai cru que jamais je ne sortirai d'ici. »

Il mit ses mains contre ses yeux qui n'étaient plus habitués à la lumière, et sorti, suivit par Harry dont les yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes à cause de l'éclat des rayons du soleil.

« -Pourtant on vous a cherché toute la journée, mentit effrontément Blaise sous le regard amusé de Pansy. Alors ? Pas trop dure la cohabitation ?

-J'ai connu pire, répondit le blond ce qui fit sourire imperceptiblement Harry.

-Eh Blaise, souffla Pansy au concerné, j'ai gagné le paris.

-Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule n'entende.

-Tu as bien regardé leurs lèvres ? fit-elle un léger sourire sur son visage. »

Blaise observa la bouche des deux jeunes hommes, puis se retourna vers sa camarade, l'air ahurit.

« -La Potion agit toujours sur vous ? Parce qu'on a décidé de commercialisé la Potion que vous le vouliez ou non et on va avoir besoin de vous pour leur prouver qu'elle marche, fit Ron, la voix grave pour couper court aux protestations des deux plus grands concernés.

-Oui, elle marche toujours, bougonna Harry. »

Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Comment allait-il leur dire que la Potion ne faisait plus effet ? Ils se rendraient bien compte qu'Harry avait menti, même s'il ne le savait pas. Drago haussa insensiblement les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de les prévenir qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus sur eux, car cela signifierait ne plus avoir accès aux lèvres d'Harry, et ça, Drago ne le voulait pas.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Et hop ! Un quatrième chapitre =) Un avis ?


	5. Mise en marche

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: Désolée pour le retard, je n'étais pas là de tout mon week-end ^^ J'espère que la suite pour satisfera !

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Drago pensait au moment qu'il avait partagé avec le Survivant dans la pièce sombre. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, il l'avait fait et… il avait apprécié. Ce que le Serpentard se demandait, ce n'était pas s'il avait bien fait, ou si c'était raisonnable, non. Il se demandait si ça aurait été différent la lumière allumée, s'il avait vu qu'il s'agissait des lèvres de Potter. Et si le brun avait refusé ? S'il avait dû encaisser un refus ? Drago bougea frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui se trouvaient par terre, occupées dans une tâche qui semblait leur paraitre particulièrement amusante.

« -Avec du vert, ça serait parfait ! fit Pansy.

-Le rouge serait plus approprié, marmonna Ron en croisant les bras.

-Il faut choisir, s'impatienta Blaise, changeant de poing pour reposer sa tête.

-Un mélange des deux, ça vous parle ? proposa Hermione.

-C'est parti ! s'écria le noir. »

Harry soupira en les regardant faire. Pansy et Ron ne faisait que proposer des choses complètements différentes, Hermione essayait de temporiser leur humeur et de trouver une autre voie, et Blaise finissait par trancher. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour cette stupide Potion et cette idée de commercialisation qui n'enchantait pas du tout le Gryffondor. Mais comment pouvait-il refuser face aux yeux suppliant de Ron et Hermione dont la pupille du premier brillait d'un éclat d'or et celle de la seconde respirait la fierté ?

Evidemment, s'il disait oui à ses amis, Pansy et Blaise « _devront participer à la réalisation, puisque le projet a été créé avec eux_ », selon les dires d'Hermione. Alors Harry restait là, à les observer, refusant catégoriquement de leur venir en aide, constatant sans surprise qu'il en était de même pour Drago…. Ou Malefoy… En tout cas, le Serpentard qui restait désespérément assis, attendant que ses amis décident de rentrer dans leur dortoir. D'après lui, il restait à les surveiller pour vérifier que le travail ne soit pas bâclé, au moins.

Cependant, Harry se demandait si c'était réellement pour cette raison. Quelques fois il levait la tête et croyait apercevoir ses yeux le dévisager, mais grimaçait souvent en se disant que c'était impossible. Pourquoi le regarderait-il ? A cause de leurs baisers ?

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cela, à ses lèvres, à leur douceur, à ses mains sur lui, son torse frôlant le sien, son haleine se mêlant à la sienne… Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, il en avait bien conscience. Mais comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à une chose qu'il avait réellement aimé ?

Le pire n'était pas d'avoir apprécié ce moment. Le pire, pour le Gryffondor, était de réalisé que le Serpentard ne pensait pas à cela. Jamais. Harry le savait, puisqu'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps à y penser, rejetant des idées, cherchant des réponses… Bref, son esprit restait fixait sur les lèvres du blond, même dans certain de ses rêves. De ce fait, il comprenait tristement que le Serpentard n'y songeait pas et que cela ne devait sûrement pas l'intéresser.

Pourtant Harry aurait recommencé l'expérience avec plaisir. Cela lui prenait aussi de temps en temps sans qu'il y pense. Par exemple, lorsque des lèvres de Drago sortaient des mots durs et cruels réservés à ceux qui avaient la malchance de le déranger. Et puisque Drago était souvent en colère contre tout le monde, cette envie apparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment, au grand damne d'Harry.

Il aurait aimé que la Potion remarche une petite fois, histoire de vérifié si l'expérience précédente aurait pu se reproduire. Mais non. La Potion restait endormit, ce qui perturbait le brun plus que de raison.

« -Fred et George m'ont confirmé que si la Potion se vendait à Pré-au-Lard, ils accepteraient de la commercialisé dans leur magasin, sourit Ron.

-Je dois reconnaitre que si tes frères la mettent en vente, cette Potion partira rapidement ! Tous les produits qu'ils vendent marche du tonnerre, admis la brunette.

-Tu parles, avec un magasin aussi bien situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y a pas de raison, renchérit Blaise avec sincérité. »

Pansy se saisit d'un stylo noir et repassa le contour du prix indiquait sur l'un des immenses panneaux qu'ils avaient réalisés, s'imaginant déjà recevoir cet argent.

« -Pour ce qui est de Pré-au-Lard, demain arrivera bien vite, se réjouit-elle. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le petit village de sorcier reposait encore doucement lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent traverser les quelques nuages qui le surplombaient. La rosée délicate fut ensuite balayée par la mise en marche des commerces et des maisons, faisant vibrer l'air ambiante d'un éclat magique. Pré-au-Lard resta encore calme jusqu'à ce que les trois heures d'après-midi ne sonnent et annoncent l'arrivée imminente et bruyamment lente des élèves de Poudlard. Etonnement, un groupe de quatre élèves hâtaient le pas, trainant péniblement deux jeunes hommes qui ne semblaient pas du tout ravie de se retrouver là.

« -T'es sûr qu'on à la droit ? redemanda Hermione pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois.

-Mais oui, la rassura son petit-ami. Dumbledore nous l'a dit, Pré-au-Lard nous laisse la petite place si ce n'est que pour une seule fois. »

La brunette se pinça les lèvres, finalement incertaine que tout ceci soit une bonne idée.

« -On aura qu'à se relayer, fit Blaise. Ron et moi allons installer le matériel. Les filles, allez distribuer les tracts. »

Pansy, qui n'était pas enchantée de faire cette tâche mais qui avait accepté à cause de l'interminable monologue de Blaise à ce sujet, laissa Hermione prendre les papiers fait tard la veille et partie se poster près de l'entrée de la rue principale.

« -Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut ? s'enquit Ron.

-Non, répondit Blaise avec un énorme sourire de vainqueur en montant le décor qu'ils avaient créé durant toute la semaine. »

Harry, déjà fatigué et énervé de les voir travailler pour qu'il devienne –encore une fois- une bête de foire, préféra s'éclipser un moment, avant que tous les élèves de Poudlard n'arrivent. Drago, prit d'un élan qu'il jugera complètement idiot quelques secondes plus tard, le suivit jusqu'à un minuscule passage situé entre deux maisons. Le coin était sombre et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait décidé de s'arrêter ici.

« -Il y a des fois où ça ne s'explique pas, fit-il. »

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas vu le blond, auquel il pensait soit dit en passant, arriver.

« -Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant une réponse calme. Que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Il y a des fois où… Oh, laisse tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. »

Harry le regarda perplexe, ne sachant comment se tenir devant lui. Depuis leurs baisers dans la pièce sombre de Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et s'étaient encore moins retrouvés seul à seul. Le brun se demanda s'il était nécessaire de reparler de ce moment, mais tout son être lui répondait que non, bien que les battements de son cœur ne soient pas aussi régulier qu'à la normal.

Quant à Drago, il essaya de trouver la bonne façon de lui annoncer que la Potion n'agissait plus depuis leur dernier contact. Bizarrement, il ressentit que son cœur refusait que le brun apprenne la vérité, de peur de lire le soulagement, la joie sur son visage. Pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas faire tomber la petite entreprise de ses amis qui semblaient penser à autre chose qu'à toutes les pertes qu'avait laissée la guerre, il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité. Il prit donc une bonne inspiration et les mots trouvèrent tous seuls le chemin.

« -La Potion ne fait plus effet. »

Un peu trop direct au goût du blond, mais de ce fait, il savait qu'Harry comprendrait directement le message. Et en effet, une lumière s'éclaira instantanément dans l'esprit du brun qui sourit en comprenant qu'il n'avait désormais pas de preuve pour affirmer que le Serpentard ne pensait pas à lui. Ce dernier resserra un peu la mâchoire un apercevant ce sourire qu'il interpréta comme du soulagement, et attendit qu'Harry parle le premier.

« -Tu en es certain ? Et depuis quand ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su ?

-J'en suis certain, la Potion a arrêté de fonctionnement pendant qu'on… qu'on était en train de s'embrasser, je l'ai senti. Tu as dû le sentir aussi sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Oui je me souviens d'une sensation de froid sur les lèvres pendant un bref instant, fit Harry en essayant de se rappeler, bien qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur ce souvenir. Comment tu as su ?

-J'avais déjà l'idée sur le coup, mais elle s'est vérifié au fil de la semaine. Pas une seule fois les effets sont apparus. »

Drago observa Harry, analysant avec plus ou moins de justesse ses réactions. Quant au brun, il jubilait intérieurement de s'être trompé et constata enfin que le Serpentard lui avait caché la vérité.

« -Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit aux autres ? Ils s'attendent à ce que les effets marchent pour que la Potion se vende. »

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

« -Malefoy ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Le blond fixait Harry mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche, gardant un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec le principal concerné.

« -Bon, je vais leur dire, dit soudainement le Gryffondor. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Drago l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras, mais le laissant à côté de lui, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il lui avouait ceci :

« -Si j'avais dit la vérité je n'aurai plus trouvé de moyen de réitérer… ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'on a été enfermé par Dumbledore. »

N'entendant pas de réponse de la part du brun, Drago se contenta de rester sans bouger, essayant de ne pas transmettre son anxiété par sa main qui enserrait le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier finit par se dégager doucement, se retournant vers le Serpentard qui ne le fit pas.

« -Tu aurais pu peut-être simplement me le dire. Peut-être que je pense la même chose ? Peut-être que je veux la même chose ? Peut-être qu'il est trop tard maintenant ? »

Drago se retourna d'une traite en comprenant ses mots, mais Harry repartait déjà en direction de Ron et Blaise qui avaient terminé de placer leur stand. Blaise discutait déjà avec deux Serdaigles de sixième année interpelés, alors que le roux observait avec attention sa technique de vente. En apercevant le Survivant, il lui fit de grands gestes pour le faire approcher. Soupirant, Harry se résigna en croisant le regard surexcité de son meilleur ami.

« -Harry Potter, l'un des deux créateurs de la Potion et actuellement encore sous ses effets peut surement vous faire une petite démonstration avec le deuxième créateur qui est également sous l'effet de la Potion. Par Merlin, où est Drago ? »

Alors que Blaise le cherchait du regard, le blond arriva, ne lâchant pas des yeux Harry.

« -Ah le voilà ! Donc, comme je vous le disais, repris fièrement Blaise alors que de plus en plus de monde se rassemblait autour d'eux, les effets de la Potion démarre lorsque les deux concernés pense l'un à l'autre. Allez s'y. »

Drago regardait Harry avec timidité presque, comprenant qu'il pouvait tout révéler maintenant et devant tout le monde. Le blond attendait de voir comment aller réagir le Gryffondor : s'il révélait la supercherie, tout s'arrêtait là, mais s'il jouait le jeu, Drago saurait qu'il avait vraiment les mêmes envies.

« -Allez s'y voyons, les poussa Blaise en les suppliant du regard. »

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Drago se retourna complètement vers Harry et commença à se précipiter dessus comme si la Potion faisait toujours effet. Il s'attendait à rencontrer le sol, démontrant qu'Harry se serait reculé ou de se sentir repousser après avoir touché ses lèvres, pourtant, à la grande surprise du blond, les lèvres du Gryffondor se posèrent plus rapidement que prévu sur les siennes.

En ouvrant les yeux, que Drago avait fermés dans son élan ne pouvant voir la décision du brun, le Serpentard croisa un regard émeraude et comprit qu'Harry décidait d'entrer dans le jeu. Il lui sourit un peu, comme il le pu en fait, et reçu un regard chaud du brun comme réponse.

« -Et voilà ce que produit la Potion magnétique ! s'exclama Blaise sous les exclamations médusées des élèves présents autour de lui. »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

L'histoire avance, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	6. Harry avait compris

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà, enfin la suite :P Bonne lecture !

**Laeti **: Merci en retard :D J'espère que (si tu l'as lu) la suite t'a plu ! Bsx !

**Bbreaksama **: Oh, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas !

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

« -Comme vous pouvez aisément le constater, la Potion magnétique attire deux personnes qui peuvent aussi bien être amis, inconnus ou… »

Blaise se retourna vers Drago et Harry.

« -… ennemis ! Voilà l'avantage que… »

Les deux pseudo-ennemis n'écoutaient en rien le discours de Blaise. Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre, même si leur attitude restait froide pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Est-ce que Drago aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry allait jouer le jeu ? Non, absolument pas. Il était heureux de constater qu'il avait eu tort, mais une envie soudaine vint le tarauder : celle de bouger les lèvres, d'embrasser celui qu'il avait en face sans savoir si cela lui plairait de se voir embrasser Harry. Sans savoir ? Drago n'était plus trop certain. Et si cela ne lui avait jamais dérangé de savoir qu'il s'agissait du Survivant ? Evidemment, il était plus facile de se convaincre du contraire…

Le Serpentard chassa ces pensées qui le perturbaient déjà trop et remercia Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que ses amis et ceux du brun aient eut l'envie soudaine de vendre la maudite Potion, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Passer toute une après-midi à se jeter sur sa bouche et d'avoir à sentir son contacte sans avoir le droit de s'en déloger était un réel délice.

« -… il suffit de leur faire penser à autre chose, finit Blaise.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle.

-Comme ceci. »

Blaise agita sa baguette devant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes, et une image se créa devant eux. Evidemment, ils n'avaient besoin de rien pour se séparer, mais ils agirent de façon à ce que tout le monde croient que le sortilège de Blaise fonctionnait. A contre cœur, Drago se recula et lança un pseudo-regard noir à Harry qui en fit de même.

« -Mettez une image devant leurs yeux. Ils se focaliseront sur l'image et plus sur l'autre personne. Bien sûr, le mieux est d'utiliser une image choquante pour que cela marche inévitablement bien. »

La vingtaine d'élèves présente autour du petit groupe avancèrent un peu plus, s'agglutinant devant le stand que Ron avait parfaitement installé, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, se demandant s'ils allaient en acheter une seule ou plusieurs.

« -Profitez s'en, fit Ron. Elle sera bientôt en magasin et coûtera donc beaucoup plus chère ! »

OoOoOoOoO

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, aucune Potion n'avait encore été vendus au grand damne d'Hermione et Pansy et au grand plaisir de Drago et Harry qui avaient dû refaire des démonstrations toute l'après-midi.

« -Rassurez-vous, déclaraient souvent Blaise et Ron. Ils reviendront avant de rentrer ! »

Et ils avaient eu raison de penser cela, car aux environs de 17h15, les élèves affluèrent enfin d'un seul coup vers le stand. Les jeunes étudiants prenaient leur porte-monnaie afin de sortir l'argent, il y en avait même certain qui faisaient toutes les poches de leur pantalon et de leur sac afin de récupérer la moindre noise, et d'autre encore empruntaient déjà à leurs amis.

Blaise, Ron, Pansy et Hermione, les yeux pétillants devant ce spectacle, commençaient à préparer les sacs lorsqu'une voix grave mais aristocratique se fit entendre :

« -Je constate qu'on s'amuse bien ici. »

Tous gestes furent stoppés et les élèves se tournèrent vers un Severus Rogue à la posture nonchalante et au regard perçant d'un éclat vivant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« -Vous n'avez pas à acheter cette marchandise, rentrez plutôt à Poudlard. »

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le professeur de Potion avait changé de comportement, mais personne n'arrivait à s'y faire. Aussi, ce fut confus que les jeunes se dispersèrent, hébétés de la phrase amicale qu'avait sortie Rogue. Lorsque la foule se dissipa, le professeur s'avança vers les trio d'or et trio d'argent, les mains posaient sur les hanches. Comme une vieille habitue qui n'arrivait pas à partir –ce qui était compréhensible- les six craignirent des représailles…

« -Je croyais que Dumbledore vous avez interdit de la vendre à Pré-au-Lard ? L'humiliation que vous venez de recevoir devrait suffire comme toute punition. »

… qui ne vinrent pas.

« -Mais, intervint Hermione en se tournant vers Blaise et Ron, je croyais que Dumbledore nous avez accordé ce droit !

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Pansy. Vous nous avez promis que Dumbledore vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème si ce n'était que pour une seule fois. »

Les deux jeunes hommes, peu fières d'eux, examinèrent attentivement le sol, comme si celui-ci était tout à coup devenu intéressant, ne soutenant pas le regard de ces deux femmes.

« -Je ne vous félicite pas, lâcha Hermione.

-Bande de crétins, cracha Pansy. »

D'un commun accord, elles partirent en direction de Poudlard, la tête haute, sans un regard pour personne.

« -Elles plaisantent, j'espère ! On a tout fait pour vendre cette potion et elles ne sont pas encore contente, s'exclama Ron. »

Blaise haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

« -Je crois que l'intelligence est une qualité qu'elles chérissent et plus particulièrement chez les garçons de leur âge, fit Rogue. »

Ron et Blaise, ne trouvant pas le sous-entendu amusant, remballèrent d'un coup de baguette leurs cartons et repartirent avec, en direction Poudlard, avant que leur professeur de Potion ne changent d'avis et ne leur donne une punition exemplaire pour leur comportement. Severus se retourna ensuite vers le blond et le brun qui étaient restés jusqu'alors silencieux, puis les emmena un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

« -Je crois savoir comment régler votre histoire de Potion. J'ai fait quelques expériences et quelques recherchent au Grimoire…

-Au Grimoire ? interrompis Harry.

-La plus grande bibliothèque sorcière du Royaume-Unis, expliqua Drago. Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Peu de choses malheureusement et ce n'est pas la seule fâcheuse nouvelle que j'ai à vous apprendre. »

Harry et Drago patientaient. Ils savaient tous les deux que la Potion ne faisait plus effet, donc aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne les attendait vraiment.

« -Il doit y avoir plusieurs cas, bien sûr, commença soucieusement Rogue, mais je n'en ai découvert qu'un qui pourrait faire disparaitre la Potion… »

Le maitre des Potions regarda attentivement ses deux élèves.

« -… Et cela risque de ne pas vous plaire, du tout. »

Drago était perplexe, cela se voyait par ses sourcils fronçaient. Qu'avait-il trouvé pour que cela puisse les effrayer tant ? Le blond pensa soudainement que c'était à cause de leur baiser qu'Harry et lui étaient libérés, Rogue devait naturellement croire que ce geste les rebutait.

« -Je ferais certainement d'autres découvertes par la suite, mais…

-Venez s'en au fait ! s'exclama soudainement Harry qui semblait être sur les nerfs. »

En effet, le brun ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Son instinct lui envoyait une impression de gêne, à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à tirer de conclusions. Drago pensa que le Survivant allait regretter son emportement, mais Rogue toléra parfaitement bien ce léger débordement, puisqu'il venait d'un élève de Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire de _sa_ maison.

« -Pour que la Potion s'éclipse, il faut que vous échangiez un baiser. »

Le blond et le brun restèrent suspendus aux lèvres de leur professeur de Potion. Il ne semblait pas avoir fini son explication, ce qui les inquiétait.

« -Mais pas n'importe lequel. »

Harry paraissait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne cessait de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, les bras revenus contre sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et le regard fuyant.

« -Apparemment, il faudrait que de l'amour passe dans ce baiser pour que le charme soit rompu, sans cela, ça ne marchera pas. »

Harry perdu connaissance à ce moment précis.

OoOoOoOoO

Des murmures lointains se faisaient entendre, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens. Ils résonnaient en échos dans sa tête, ce qui l'extirpa définitivement de son sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux alors que la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers les vitres de l'infirmerie attaquait sa vue. Pour s'en protéger, il mit une main sur sa tête et soupira. A ce moment les murmures disparurent et des pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

« -Laissez-moi deviner : l'infirmerie ? chuchota Harry en se relevant un peu sur le coussin.

-Hé oui M. Potter, s'écria l'infirmière comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Mais pour cette fois ça ira. Un petit évanouissement n'a jamais tué personne et cela serait dommage que notre Survivant y passe à cause de ça !

-Evanouissement ? interrogea Harry en essayant d'ouvrir les paupières et d'habituer ses yeux à la pourtant douce lumière qui envahissait la pièce.

-Oui, à Pré-au-Lard M. Potter, cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Rogue. »

Rapidement, la conversation avec Severus lui revint en tête. Il soupira longuement en s'enfonçant sur son oreiller.

« -Ohh ! geignit-il. Malheureusement… »

Un petit rire offensé, qu'Harry soupçonnait être celui de Drago, lui parvint aux oreilles. Rogue remit une mèche en place d'un geste élégant, épousseta légèrement son épaule gauche et reprit :

« -Bien, je suppose que cela ne sert à rien d'en discuter plus longuement. »

Il salua poliment l'infirmière et les deux jeunes hommes d'un coup de tête, se retourna majestueusement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Oh, j'oubliais, dit-il une main sur la poignée de porte. Mme Pomfresh, avez-vous la potion _Epiderméclat_ que je vous ai commandée ?

-Ah oui, elle est arrivée ce matin, fit l'infirmière en courant presque en direction de ses placards. Et j'ai aussi votre lotion pour cheveux. »

Drago et Harry se lancèrent un regard à la fois désespéré et ahuri alors que Rogue récupérait les soins. Il remercia l'infirmière et quitta les lieux avec maestria. La nurse soupira en le regardant partir et sortie de la pièce pour s'installer à son bureau. D'un geste sourd, Drago referma complètement la porte et lança un sortilège qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Ce dernier se retourna, dos à la porte, et tira les couvertures sur lui de façon à faire comprendre au blond qu'il ne voulait pas discuter. Le Serpentard le compris bien, mais ne désira pas suivre les désirs du brun.

Il avança calmement jusqu'à son lit et s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise d'à côté. Caresser posément le dos du Gryffondor lui traversa l'esprit, mais l'idée de se faire rejeter ne l'enchantait guère. Comment le faire parler, le faire écouter ?

Drago avait eu le temps de penser aux paroles de Rogue lorsqu'Harry était encore évanouit. Tout était devenu subitement si limpide qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le Survivant était tombé dans les pommes. La révélation du professeur des Potions n'avait bizarrement pas autant surprise le Serpentard qu'elle aurait dû le faire. Il s'était contenté de garder les bras repliés contre sa poitrine tout en repensant aux baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés lorsqu'ils avaient été coincé dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser comme cela, soudainement. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard si Harry s'était laissé faire. Ils en avaient eu envie, ils en avaient ressenti le besoin.

Harry bougea un peu dans son lit ce qui attira l'attention de Drago qui fixait désormais son dos. Il comprenait à présent. Il se sentait bien, à l'aise près du Gryffondor, presque chez lui. Il était calme, posé, et l'atmosphère lui semblait légère et agréable. Un petit sourire s'était incrusté sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Harry était là, juste à côté de lui et cela le faisait sentir presqu'heureux.

Mais une ombre s'était glissée dans ce tableau : le brun était dos à lui. Drago se sentit subitement agité à l'idée que le Survivant souhaite s'éloigner de lui. Comme pour se rassurer, il se rapprocha un peu et tendis une main vers l'épaule d'Harry.

« -Laisse-moi, fit celui-ci en se dégageant de la main. »

Le blond éprouva un sentiment de manque à ce geste. Conscient qu'il pouvait perdre le brun, il se leva, s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, et passa un bras autour de son épaule, collant son menton contre elle. Harry grogna et se mit sur le dos afin de se retrouver complètement en face de Drago.

« -C'est quoi ton problème, hein ? Tu as eu une révélation, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit vrai, alors va-t'en. »

Si Drago fut blessé par les paroles du brun, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il continuait de fixait Harry dans les yeux, le défiant du regard.

« -Tu es sourd ou tu veux vraiment m'empoisonner l'existence ?

-Ta gueule. »

Harry fut surpris par la dureté de sa voix alors que son regard dégageait quelque chose de doux.

« -Tu fais chier Harry. Tu ne comprends rien, tu ne veux rien comprendre, tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts. Alors oui, ta gueule. »

La discussion était inévitable maintenant, le Gryffondor le sentait bien. Il se résolut donc à discuter, sans pour autant bouger de place.

« -Bon, puisque tu veux parler, je t'écoute ! »

Drago avait envie de le gifler, il était terriblement insupportable à ce moment précis, mais se retint malgré tout, voulant garder le peu de chance qui lui restait.

« -Sors avec moi.

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

-Sors avec moi.

-Ahahah, ria le brun. Tu es devenu malade ou quoi ? Moi et toi ? Ensemble ? La blague, oui ! »

Drago serra les dents, encaissant les coups, mais n'abandonnant pas.

« -Tu as entendu ce que Rogue a dit, nous…

-Oui j'ai entendus, parfaitement entendus. Mais ça ne change rien.

-Ah oui ? Et tu n'as plus envie de m'embrasser ?

-Je n'ai jamais réellement eut _envie_ de t'embrasser.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Drago. »

Et sans crier garde, le blond plongea sur la bouche du brun, emprisonnant ses lèvres contre les siennes, englobant son visage de ses mains. Harry essaya de protester en agrippant la chemise du Serpentard, mais ce dernier sentit vite que la prise cherchait à le rapprochait de lui. Alors ils s'embrassèrent affectueusement, même si au départ, Harry cherchait à montrer que leur baiser était juste sauvage. Mais Drago lui appris à écouter ses envies, à se laisser envahir par le plaisir qu'on pouvait ressentir à se contacte, à respirer l'odeur que le blond dégageait, à vouloir plus. Et Drago gagna, car lorsqu'il enleva un peu de la pression qu'il exerçait sur les lèvres du brun, celui-ci gémit du manque à venir. Drago sourit en caressant les joues du Survivant de ses pouces. Harry avait compris.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà ce qui doit être l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Bisous à tout le monde, laissez un pitit com' si le cœur vous en dit et à très bientôt =)

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**


	7. Joyeux carnage

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Voir Rogue sourire et péter un plomb, c'est déjà toute une histoire… Seulement à côté de cela, une nouvelle Potion créée accidentellement verra naître plus qu'une histoire de commercialisation !

**Note de l'auteur **: En retard, en retard ^^

-

_**La Potion magnétique**_

-

Cette journée commençait magnifiquement bien pour tous les habitants de Poudlard. L'air était incroyablement doux, le ciel était d'un bleu immaculé, le déjeuner de l'école de sorcellerie semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi délicieux et complet. Tous souriaient en ce début de matinée et personne n'aurait pu prédire le carnage qui commençait secrètement à se profiler.

En attendant cela, les élèves riaient et mangeaient joyeusement, les professeurs discutaient avec allégresse et les bons petits plats parvenaient généreusement sur les tables. Les hiboux apportant le courrier ne passeraient que ce midi, les cours ne commençaient pas avant une demi-heure, tout le monde était attablé, bref, rien n'aurait pu déranger ce tranquille tableau qui perdurait déjà depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

C'est ce que pensait tout Poudlard, et plus particulièrement deux élèves dont un lien particulier, qui était pourtant né depuis longtemps déjà, avait pris un tournant inattendu. Drago Malefoy envoya un sourire charmeur à Harry Potter qui se mit à ricaner en baissant les yeux. Personne ne remarquait leurs petits échanges d'œillades et de sourires, bien que cela ne soit pas si étonnant puisqu'ils étaient tous occupés de leur côté, laissant le champ libre aux deux anciens ennemis de flirter à distance.

Le Gryffondor se remit à penser à la veille, à l'infirmerie. Harry n'avait pas pu quitter l'endroit à cause de l'infirmière qui devait aimer le garder la nuit en surveillance. Il avait au départ protester, s'exclamant qu'un évanouissement ne représentait rien de grave, pourtant Mme Pomfresh lui avait déclaré que sa tension était basse et qu'elle n'avait rien sous la main pour la faire remonter, qu'il fallait attendre le lendemain. D'abord agacé, Harry reprit bien vite ses esprits en fourrant dans la main de Drago la cape d'Invisibilité de son père qu'il ne quittait plus depuis la quatrième année et l'histoire des Dragons. Le blond s'en était saisit juste avant de se faire renvoyer par l'infirmière, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Bien évidemment le Serpentard remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un objet magique et qui plus est d'une cape qui pouvait le rendre invisible aux autres. Ainsi, quelques minutes après que Pomfresh soit partie se coucher dans la pièce d'à côté, il avait silencieusement ouvert la porte et s'était engouffré afin de rejoindre son brun. Tels des amants se voyant en cachette, ils avaient ri et les heures passant, Drago s'était endormit sans le pressentir aux côtés d'Harry. Ce dernier l'avait observé un temps, ne se demandant même plus s'il n'était pas en train de commettre une bêtise, puis l'avait recouvert presque entièrement de la cape pour pouvoir le cacher si l'infirmière décidait de passer par-là en pleine nuit.

Le lendemain Harry s'était réveillé à cause d'une délectable pression chaude sur ses lèvres. Le temps d'ouvrir pour de bon les yeux, il n'avait réussi qu'à entrevoir le sourire bienveillant que lui lançait le Serpentard avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

En repensant à tout cela, le Survivant se dit que la vie était une aventure folle et que tout en ce moment lui paraissant merveilleux. Rien, aucune ombre ne venait ou ne viendrait gâcher cette journée et la même idée passa dans les yeux du blond lorsque leur regard se croisa une nouvelle fois.

Drago n'arrivait pas à enlever ce petit sourire qu'il avait toujours qualifié de _stupide et niais_. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Il ne contrôlait rien, mais cela lui plaisait pour une fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il se laissait simplement noyer par les vagues de sentiments qui le submergés depuis plusieurs temps mais qu'il n'avait compris qu'hier. C'était stupide, il le savait bien, mais la joie est une sensation telle que rien ne peut la déloger du cœur dans lequel elle a trouvé refuge.

Il s'agissait de leur impression, jusqu'à ce que…

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Ron en se tournant vers la porte de la Grande Salle, comme tout le reste de Poudlard, qui venait de produire un bruit sourd. »

A ce moment même, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose entra dans la salle et balaya la salle d'un regard stable.

« -Minerva, fit alors Dumbledore. Je ne vous attendez pas aussi tôt. »

Elle croisa ses mains en levant un peu la tête, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde, y compris ses anciens élèves.

« -C'est-à-dire que… le travail n'attend pas, Albus.

-Je vois. »

Il lui sourit légèrement, et d'un discret coup d'œil, l'invita à rejoindre la table des professeurs, avant de s'adresser aux étudiants.

« -Comme vous pouvez-le constater, déclara-t-il alors que McGonagall traversait rapidement la salle, votre ancien professeur est d'ores et déjà prête pour reprendre les cours de Métamorphose. Aussi, le professeur Harvard reprendra les cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal et le professeur Slughorn, comme convenu, repartira. »

Les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement le retour de McGonagall, pensant tous qu'il s'agissait de la cerise sur le gâteau, la journée commençait parfaitement.

« -D'autre part, le professeur McGonagall reprendra son poste de directeur de Gryffondor et le professeur Rogue celui de directeur de Serpentard.

-Mais… mais Dumbledore, balbutia le professeur des Potions.

-Oui ? demanda le directeur en se retournant vers lui. Un problème Severus ?

-Mais _je_ suis le directeur de Gryffondor !

-Voyons Severus, vous avez été élève à Serpentard, il fallait vous douter que ce poste ne resterait pas longtemps entre vos mains.

-Oui. Seulement… c'est absurde !

-Je regrette que cela se passe comme ça, mais je ne peux rien faire, vous comprenez bien. »

Rogue était figé sur place, ne semblant pas comprendre ou tout du moins accepter les paroles du directeur. Il se mit à devenir de plus en plus rouge et une chose que certain qualifierait d'extraordinaire et d'autre de terrifiant se produisit : par une force mystique, l'apparence de Rogue changea au fil de son humeur qui devenait de plus en plus noir. D'abord ses cheveux brisèrent l'élastique qui les retenait avant de redevenir secs, ses traits se crispèrent et reformèrent ainsi ses rides et enfin sa cape de velours l'enveloppa comme si un coup de vent était passé. Lorsque celle-ci retomba, Rogue avait définitivement repris son ancienne apparence : il portait de nouveau sa robe sombre qui le singularisé si bien. Son dos se tassa un peu et il perdit, en cet instant, toute trace d'élégance.

A ce moment le plafond magique se mit à tempêter lançant quelques éclairs qui effrayèrent les élèves. Dumbledore pointa alors sa baguette vers le plafond qui redevint calme. Le silence régnait désormais dans la Grande Salle, même s'il n'était pas apaisé. Les étudiants regardaient avec des yeux craintifs leur professeur de Potions qui ne se calmait pas.

« -Vous avez un problème ? tonna-t-il. Une retenue vous apaiserez peut-être ?

-Voyons calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore.

-Me calmer ? Mais je suis parfaitement calme, je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je suis parfaitement normal, je suis directeur des _Serpentards_, pas de ces_ Gryffondors_ à la noix. »

Les Serpentards acclamèrent à ce moment le retour de leur professeur chéri, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas partager leur engouement.

« -Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il en leur envoyant les quelques plats qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Severus, voyons, s'alarma McGonagall.

-Elle va se taire la vieille peau ! »

La directrice adjointe, ahurit devant l'attitude de son collège, ne put retenir son geste et lança un verre d'eau en plein sur la tête de Rogue. Celui-ci attrapa du pouding pour lui envoyait, mais le professeur de Métamorphose fut rapide et réussit à s'abaisser à temps. Malheureusement se fut Dumbledore qui prit tout et le silence revint alors dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves ne savaient plus où ce mettre, et les professeurs s'attendaient au pire. Le directeur de Poudlard contourna sa chaise et parti chercher quelques fioles d'un liquide étrange. Rogue et McGonagall allaient ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais la potion que leur lança à ce moment Dumbledore les fit taire. Ils toussèrent pour avaler le liquide et respirer mieux. Une fois que leur respiration redevint calme, ils se retournèrent vers l'autre pour se lancer un regard assassin, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, sauf du directeur, ils se précipitèrent sur l'autre et leur bouche se collèrent désespérément.

Les élèves explosèrent alors de rire devant l'air horrifié des deux professeurs qui essayaient par tous les moyens de se séparer tout en étalant la nourriture qui leur passait sous la main sur le visage opposé. A ce moment Blaise se leva et hurla :

« -Bataille de bouffe ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres il saisit du bacon et l'envoya dans une Serdaigle. Rapidement les premières années l'imitèrent, heureux de pouvoir librement se défouler. Le reste de Poudlard se mit bientôt à suivre leur pas et plus personne ne se trouvait sans nourriture sur lui. Ron envoya des œufs brouillés dans les cheveux de Pansy qui lançait du jus de citrouille dans les yeux de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui lui-même étaler de la galette de pommes de terre sur le visage de Ginny, et ainsi de suite.

La Grande Salle ressemblait à cet instant à un énorme champ de bataille pour enfants et les professeurs regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Seul Dumbledore, qui recevait de temps à autre des plats que lui lançait Seamus Finnigan -le directeur savait déjà comment se venger sans que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui- était assis sur sa chaise sans bouger, se régalant du spectacle qui lui était offert. Pendant ce temps Blaise, qui était ponctuellement habité par une âme farceur, marchait à quatre pattes jusqu'à la caisse de la Potion magnétique que le vieux directeur leur avait confisqué. Il les prit toutes et se mit à en lancer le plus possible sur les élèves, espérant que certaines arrivent à tomber dans la bouche de quelques-uns.

« -Mr. Zabini, voulez-vous bien m'expliquez ce que vous.. »

Blaise arrêta tout mouvement en voyant le professeur de sortilège s'étouffer avec la Potion qu'il venait de recevoir alors qu'elle ne lui était pas destiné.

« -Professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser, tenta le noir. »

Flitwick fit un mouvement de main pour le rassurer, tout en continuant à toussoter un peu. Il se retourna alors et constata que Vincent Crabbe frappait un élève de sixième année de sa maison tout en s'étouffant.

« -Mr. Crabbe, cessez immédiatement… »

Mais pour la seconde fois le petit professeur ne put terminer sa phrase, et pour la seconde fois Blaise s'arrêta de bouger. Vincent et Flitwick se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre, et à leur tour, leur bouche se collèrent. Le Serpentard, horrifié, se mit à courir dans tous les sens les bras en l'air, alors que le petit professeur qui ne touchait pas le sol se retrouvait suspendu par les lèvres et secouait comme un vulgaire sac.

A ce moment même Drago embrassa fougueusement Harry qui était plus que remplit de pouding. Il en avait dans les cheveux, sur et sous ses vêtements, dans ses chaussures, un peu dans la bouche et dans les oreilles, tandis que le blond était trempé de jus en tout genre. Ce dernier prit la main du Survivant pour l'emmener à l'extérieur, loin de ce tumulte.

Ils passèrent à côté de Théodore Nott et Dean Thomas qui semblaient essayer de faire de l'autre un véritable bonhomme de neige en gâteau, ils frôlèrent Neville qui tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Luna en l'aspergeant de jus de citrouille, ils rencontrèrent Lavande, les sœurs Parvati et Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan et Cho Chang qui se lançaient tout ce qu'ils avaient à porter de main tout en glissant sur le sol carrelé de nourriture et enfin ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui s'embrassaient doucement, en plein milieu de la pièce, comme une scène de film où rien n'arrivait à les atteindre.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de cette scène aux airs de pur délire, un homme portant la croix de Sainte Mangouste accourut, une fiole à la main, s'écriant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un remède. Mais au moment où Dumbledore se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, le médicomage glissa par terre, dérapant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler par terre, se faisant écraser par plusieurs garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle qui se battaient facétieusement, ce qui brisa la fiole avec le remède sous le choc. Dumbledore s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains, et pendant un instant, à cause des soubresauts qui l'envahissaient, on aurait cru qu'il pleurait. Pourtant ce fut de rire qu'il explosa, se tenant les côtes et s'asseyant à même le sol, évitant de ce fait une tranche de lard qui passait par-là.

Complètement dépassé par ce tableau qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, Harry tira sur la main de Drago, et tout deux partirent loin du vacarme de la Grande Salle. Ils finirent par trouver un coin tranquille où, avant de s'embrasser jusqu'au retour à la normal de Poudlard – ce qui mit du temps –, ils discutèrent de cette étrange Potion qui n'avait fait que bousculer joyeuse la petite vie tranquille que tout le monde menait au château, remerciant au passage Merlin que le vent de la folie se soit tourné en leur faveur.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

La fin, enfin ^^ J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette petite fic ! Laissez un petit com' pour me donner vos impressions, et en attendant la suite, je vous embrasse tous =)


End file.
